


Hudson High School: Civil War

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheer Captain Jemma, Clint is a janitor, Completed, F/M, High School AU, I still managed to sneak stucky in this look closely, IDK what's happening here tbh, Like Romeo and Juliet but Fitzsimmons and in High School, MCU character cameos - Freeform, President of Student Government Fitz, Sassy Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fitzsimmons high school AU. Jemma is the captain of the cheer squad and Fitz is the president of student government but there is an ancient rivalry between the two-groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ancient Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Student Government is a group of students that are elected to represent their class and plan events, in case you didn't know.

Jemma Simmons was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Fitz knew that. Fitz was the President of Student Government. He knew that, too. He also knew the President of Student Gov. was not supposed to have a crush on the captain of the cheer squad.  
The rivalry started years ago, when Principal Phil Coulson of Hudson High School decided to start a charity event at the winter pep assembly. It seemed like a good idea to him, but what he did not know is that when he asked both the cheerleaders and the student government to do fundraisers they would have the same "inventive" idea of doing a bake sale. An hour before the assembly the cheerleaders and the student government would set up there tables laden with baked treats only to see the other group doing the same thing. This, obviously, prompted a rather large scuttle in which poor Sharon Carter broke her arm when Brock Rumlow shoved her down. Coulson did not give up on the idea of helping a charity so the next year he made sure the student government and the cheer team had different ideas for their fundraisers. The cheerleaders decided to sell smoothies to the students and student gov. decided to sell popcorn. When the groups saw each other's stand they lowered their prices to make their snack cheaper. When they realized the other group had the same idea they lowered their prices again and again until the cost of the ingredients to make their foods was more than what they were making from them. The school payed $200 out of pocket instead of raising money. At this point Coulson was beyond frustrated. He consulted his employee professor Melinda May of Calculus about his predicament. She advised against attempting to raise funds next year and instead just do the pep assembly the school had done in the past and move on from this petty feud.  
Coulson realized she was right and the next year he told the current President of student government Leo Fitz and the Cheer Captain Jemma Simmons that absolutely no fundraising would take place. Student gov. was in charge of planning the assembly and worked hard asking teachers and sports teams to participate. Then came the president's difficult decision: should he ask the cheerleaders to be in the assembly? He decided in the end that it was a pep assembly and cheerleaders were in charge of pep so they should be part of the fun. Asking them to participate wasn't hard because his lab partner for AP physics happened to be the queen of pep herself, Jemma Simmons. Say what you'd like about the stereotypical dumb cheerleader, Jemma was a genius. She got the best grades in class and answered all of the professor's questions. Fitz would be lying if he said he was not impressed with Jemma's mind... and face. She was beautiful, everyone agreed, whether they were fond of cheerleaders or not. The next day in physics Fitz diplomatically and respectfully asked her if her team would be willing to do a cheer routine in the winter assembly. Fitz was glad that he asked Jemma himself and not sent someone else to do it because the smile on her face was irreplaceable. She agreed and told him about possible cheers they could do to impress the students. Most of the cheer lingo went over Fitz's head but he liked listening to Jemma talk.  
When the bell rang, they said their goodbyes and Fitz went to his next class, AP Computer Science. He sat in his usual seat next to his good friend, Skye. Fitz liked talking to Skye. He had only known her for this year but she was very good with computers. She was always willing to help Fitz if he needed it, and she always gave good advice. Skye was well aware of Fitz's crush on Jemma because she was the one he came to for advice on girls. He told Skye about how he successfully got the cheerleaders to agree to be in the pep assembly.  
"And what else did you say to Jemma?" she asked.  
"Nothing," Skye gave him a look, "I told you I can't just ask her on a date, that would be like Romeo causally asking Juliet on a date."  
"Didn't that kind of happen in the play?"  
"Yes, but they ended up dead and I'm not making the same mistake," Fitz said.  
Skye shook her head, "Whatever you say, Romeo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
It was a week before the pep assembly and student gov. and the cheer squad were getting ready for the event. Fitz ran it all, walking around the gym and choosing what decorations to use and approving events. Other than the cheer, there was going to be a raffle, a challenge for the teachers, and speeches by the football captain and the principal. The day before the assembly they had Fitz watch the cheer practice to approve the routine. Fitz thought it was very impressive. Jemma did 3 kart wheels in the routine by Fitz’s count. Later, Jemma told him she only did 1 and did 2 round offs. Fitz didn’t know the difference but listened happily as Jemma explained it to him. On the day of the assembly Fitz used his free period to set up for the event. The decorations looked great, there were blue and white balloons tied to the bleachers because Hudson’s colors are blue and white. Fitz got out the podium where the speeches would be given and set up the teacher challenge. The bell rang which meant students would be walking into the gym any minute. Soon the stands were full of students and teachers waiting for the pep assembly to start. Fitz walked to the podium and welcomed the students and staff to the event. He introduced Steve Rogers, captain of the football team. While Steve was giving his classic patriotic speech Fitz found Skye on the bleachers and sat next to her. Grant. Ward was shamelessly flirting with her and Fitz new she was trying not to blush. Fitz liked Ward, even though some people thought he was an asshole. Steve ended his speech to loud applause and went back to the stands and sat next to his boyfriend. Coulson gave his speech next. Fitz could tell he was excited about something, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. Fitz thought maybe it was that there wasn’t a huge student government vs cheerleaders battle this year, or maybe he finally summoned the courage to ask Professor May on a date. After the speech the teacher challenge started. It was pretty good, in Fitz’s opinion. The teachers had to spin around on a baseball bats and then run across the gym and score a basket on the basketball hoop. Most of them fell, so of course the students laughed at them. Everyone likes seeing the douche that gave them a C fall on their face. When Professor Hill finally score a point they moved on to announcing the winners of the raffle. The prizes were creative, if Fitz said so himself. They were things like have Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson carry you to class for a week or have Clint Barton give you an archery lesson. It was time for the cheerleaders routine and Fitz was excited. Jemma called her team into formation and, when the music started, started cheering. Fitz saw kart wheels and splits and round offs(he thought he did, he still wasn’t sure what they were). They were halfway through the routine when things started to go wrong. The music started skipping and then stopped completely. The cheerleaders tried to keep going but one fell down and created a domino effect. Soon all of them were on the ground and Fitz could process only one thing, laughter. All of the students, and, regrettably, most of the staff, were laughing like this was the best thing they’ve ever seen. Jemma tried to encourage her team to get up and keep going but the others were so embarrassed they ran out of the gym. Jemma followed them and Fitz ran to the front of the gym to get the students to stop laughing. He grabbed the microphone and tried to control the crowd. Five minutes later there was finally quiet and Fitz dismissed the students. After all the students were gone Fitz went back to his locker. He was upset because he failed principal Coulson, who let him plan the whole assembly. He didn’t even realize Jemma was coming toward him until he felt a touch on his shoulder. As soon as he saw her he knew she had been crying. Her skin was blotchy and her eyes were red.   
“How could you?” Jemma practically yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

“I… what?” Fitz asked.  
“Don’t try to deny that you and your stupid student government wanted to make fools of us.”  
“I don’t know what your talking about, Jemma,” Fitz said.  
“You messed up our music embarrass us,” accused Jemma.  
“Jemma, we can figure this out. Maybe someone in student gov. screwed up the audio, but it wasn’t me. I promise.”  
“Oh please, your the president. And you just admitted that student government messed with out music.”  
“Jemma, that’s not what I meant.”  
“Whatever, I’m going to tell Coulson,” Jemma said, already walking away.  
Fitz knew Coulson was a smart man so he wasn’t worried about getting in trouble. He was, however, worried about his relationship with Jemma. She thought he tried to embarrass her and her friends in front of the school. Fitz decided to figure out who messed with the audio to clear his name. The first person he talked to was the janitor, Clint. Clint’s a cool guy, he doesn’t really clean that much, but he helped set up for the assembly so he might have seen something. Fitz found Clint, he was taking a nap in the janitor’s closet, and asked him if he saw anyone suspicious. He started laughing like a manic, choked out a “no” and slammed the door in his face. That certainly counts as suspicious in Fitz’s books, but Fitz knew Clint had no motive for committing the crime. The next people Fitz asked were some of the other cheerleaders. He wanted to know if any of them had enemies that wanted to make fools of them. When he asked, one yelled, “You, and you did it” and proceeded to throw a pencil at him. Fitz was smart enough to run away as fast as he could. Fitz didn’t know what else to do. He decided to go home and think it through over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning and Fitz decided he was going to tell Jemma he was going to find out who messes up her music to avenge her honor. Maybe not in those exact words. During AP physics Fitz told Jemma he was going to find out who did this to her.  
“Just look in the mirror,” Jemma suggested and strutted away like a model. Fitz tried again during lunch.  
“Jemma, just hear me out on this,please.”  
Jemma gave him a pitying look, “you have two minutes.”  
Fitz spent much more than two minutes explaining how he asked Clint and the cheerleaders about who might have done this. He told her that tonight during the weekly student government meeting he was going to make sure no one in student government was responsible.  
“You can come and listen in if you want,” Fitz offered.  
“I would, but my car is on the shop, so I don’t have a ride.”  
“I can drive you if you want.” Fitz didn’t know why he said this. He would be all flustered and crash the car and kill Jemma. Fitz couldn’t kill Jemma. He-  
“Sounds great. But I still think you did it.” She gave Fitz her address and walked away. Did she always walk like a model? Fitz thought he would have noticed if she did.  
At a quarter until seven, Fitz pulled his car into the driveway of the address Jemma gave him. He was eating animal crackers as he drove because he skipped dinner. He waited in the car until Jemma walked out of her house and open the passenger side door.  
“Good evening,” she said curtly.  
“Thank you. And thanks for coming with me.” He started driving to the school. They didn’t really talk on the drive there, but Jemma started eating his animal crackers. Fitz took it as a good sign. They pulled up at the school and walked to the library were the meeting was being held. He walked in and started the meeting.  
“Why is princess pep here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, conflict. I am posting this early chapter to make up for my last one. I know this one is short too but I'll post another chapter tomorrow or Saturday. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Of course Brock Rumlow wouldn’t like this. He was one of the members of student gov. that gave them a bad rep. He was a jerk, but Fitz didn’t think he would call Jemma out. He was, obviously, wrong.   
“She’s not in student government so she can’t be here,” Brock said.  
“As the president, I can overrule small rules such as that in specific cases.” Yes, Fitz did read the school’s rule book to find that out. Brock looked like he was going to argue, but simply slammed his pen onto the table and sat down. “Moving on,” Fitz said, “I was about to introduce our guest, Jemma Simmons. She is here because she believes that one of you messed with the cheerleaders pep assembly music to embarrass them.”  
There was loud laughter, which Fitz tried to silence as quickly as possible.   
“Did any of you do it?”  
No one spoke up. “See Jemma, someone else did this.”  
“Do you really trust them?” Jemma whispered to Fitz.   
“Most of them have never given me a reason to not,” he said trying to give his most intimidating glare to Brock.   
“Fine,” Jemma said. She sat through the rest of the short meeting, because Fitz was her ride home. When the meeting ended they walked back to Fitz’s car.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” she said quietly.   
“It’s alright. I still wonder who did it, though”  
“I don’t know. Maybe Brock,” she said.   
“Yeah, maybe,” he paused, “would you like to come back to my house and watch a movie or something?”  
“Yes,” Jemma said a little too quickly, “that sounds lovely.”   
She said yes. Jemma Simmons said yes to his kinda-sort of- maybe date. Fitz nearly crashed the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. This will probably be 8-10 chapters, just so you know.


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz pulled into his driveway and prayed his mom wasn’t home. Clearly god hates him because her car was in the driveway. He showed Jemma the way in and she followed him in.  
“Hello, Leo!” She yelled from the kitchen.   
As much as he wanted to avoid his mother they had to pass the kitchen to get to the basement. He walked passed his mother when she gasped loudly. “Well, who’s this?”  
“I’m Jemma Simmons. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Fitz.”  
“She’s a very pleasant young lady,” she said, looking directly at Fitz. He blushed.   
“We’re going to watch a movie in the basement,” Fitz said.  
“Alright, I’m not trying to intrude,” she said and winked at Fitz.  
“Sorry about my mom,” he said when Jemma and Fitz were finally in the basement, and safe from Fitz’s mother.  
“She seems really nice,” she said with a smile.   
“So, do you want to watch a movie?”   
“Sure, you can choose,” Jemma replied.  
“Let’s watch,” Fitz said, looking through his collection of DVDs, “Tangled.”  
“I love that movie,” Jemma enthusiastically said.  
“Me too!” Fitz said, ‘cause who doesn’t like Disney movies? They watched the movie and during the scary parts(yes, the part where Rapunzel and Flynn almost drown in the cave is scary) Jemma grabbed his hand. After the movie they sat and talked about who could have screwed with the audio, because Jemma was still mad. They didn’t figure anything more out, but at least they were working together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion

The couple of 3 months did find out what happened. Two weeks after what was deemed their first date Fitz asked Jemma to be his girlfriend. She, of course, said yes. Jemma forgot the embarrassment through Fitz, who could always make her smile. They tried to figure it out for about a week, until the basketball team made it to states and everyone was lost in the excitement. The cheerleaders gave a spectacular performance at the game, and the team won. Fitzsimmons(a nickname coined by Skye, who thought they were the cutest couple int he world) were sitting in an ice cream shop when Fitz said, “Isn’t weird that we still don’t know what happened?”   
“I suppose,” she paused, “we never asked Coulson about it. Before the assembly, I looked over at him and he looked like he knew something.”  
“I thought he just finally got the courage to ask May out.”  
“She told me he still hasn’t. So maybe it’s something to have to do with this,” Jemma said.   
“Okay, we’ll ask him Monday.”  
When Monday morning came they did ask Coulson what happened. He started laughing.  
“What is funny about this?” Jemma demanded.   
“I did it,” Coulson said.  
“Are you kidding me?” Fitzsimmons said simultaneously.   
“Not really.”  
“But- That’s- Why-” Jemma stuttered.  
“Are you going back to finish any of those sentences?” Coulson asked.  
“Sir, why?”  
“I thought student government and the cheerleaders would team up to find out who embarrassed them, like a common enemy. Nothing brings kids together like hating the same things and i was tired of you guys fighting.”  
“That’s both noble and stupid,” Fitz said.  
“Watch you mouth, I’m still a principal.”  
“Okay, let me get this straight. You stole the CD I made for the cheerleaders, messed with it so it didn’t sound right, put it back into the stereo and laughed as your students made fools of themselves,” Jemma said.  
“Yes, and it worked. You two worked together to figure this out.”  
“Actually, it didn’t work at all. The cheerleaders and the student government still hate each other. We’re the only ones working together,” Fitz said.  
“Oh,” Coulson said.   
“Yeah, oh” Jemma mocked.   
“Well, in that case, I’m sorry.”  
Fitz and Jemma really couldn’t do anything as Coulson was their principal, so they left the room.   
“Let’s go tell the cheerleaders that Coulson did it,” Jemma said.  
“Or we could say that we proved Brock Rumlow is guilty,” Fitz suggested.  
“That sounds like a lovely idea.”  
——-  
Brock Rumlow was not in school the next day, in fact, he was in the emergency room. Who knew the cheer squad could break a football player's leg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my story. My tumblr is peggycarterness


End file.
